A Moment in Rain
by Persephone Choiseul
Summary: ONESHOT! Heero's been missing for three years... and then Duo bumps into him one stormy afternoon. 1x2x1 Crude Language Warning!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** One shot! I actually wrote a one-shot! I always thought I was incapable of it! hehe!

**Warning:** Bad Language!

**A Moment In Rain**

Posted on June 15, 2007

"Shit!" I cursed. I had been inside the store for barely fifteen minutes and that had been enough time for the thunderstorm to hit. I had been hoping I'd beat it but clearly the weather had other plans.

Luckily I had grabbed my umbrella anyway, I just hated holding it up. I hated having my braid soaked and then having to drag its weight all the way to my house even more.

I was only ten minutes walk away from my house but right now I couldn't summon the courage to take that first step into the downpour.

"Aaaah! Whatever!" I said to myself as I snapped open the umbrella, held the small bag of bread and milk to my chest and took that first step into the rain. "Stupid rain, stupid weather, stupid thunderstorm, stupid lightening…" I muttered walking down the street with fast steps.

Up ahead I saw something strange. A man was standing in the middle of the street soaking head to toe. He was just standing there… doing nothing. I couldn't see his face, his back was to me.

I stopped just looking at his white t-shirt sticking to his back. It was a strange scene. All the people just continued walking around him not even glancing at him a second time. They were all holding umbrellas, all dry and quick footed as they darted in and out of stores.

And he just stood there, soaked.

For some unexplained reason I suddenly felt incredibly bad for him. Why was he outside? Didn't he have somewhere to go? Why not seek shelter in one of the stores?

Walking up to him I held the umbrella over his head, pulling close to him to make sure I didn't get drenched instead.

"Hey buddy? Need an umbrella?" I asked him smiling. When he turned to look at me all I could see was blue eyes. My smile slipped and I found myself staring into those familiar icy eyes, his dark chocolate hair, his bronze skin, soft plump lips…

"Heero?" I breathed out the bag of bread and milk slipping from my grip and landing on the muddy ground.

"Duo?" He asked just as puzzled. I felt my heart stopping in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I was shocked to say the least. My eyes trailed over his slightly trembling body, the way his clothes stuck to him, the way his jeans had holes in them and the shirt looked old and worn.

Heero had left three years ago. He just up and left. I had fallen in love with him and had hoped that maybe he had felt the same way about me when we… we had…

Right after the wars ended I had been drunk on just the fact that I was still alive. Heero had felt similar to that and one night of celebration had ended up with us jumping into bed together…

I had hoped that he had cared for me and that alcohol was not the only reason we slept with each other…

I found out I was wrong very soon after that.

I had been bitter about Heero's leaving for a very long time after that but I had learned to just forgive and forget and move on.

But looking into Heero's startled eyes right now I couldn't summon all that anger and the bitterness back.

"Why are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence as he stepped close to me and hugged me tightly, his wet clothes soaking mine and his wet hair rubbing against my cheek.

"Fuck me." He whispered into my ear and I froze.

"What?" Heero never swears… except in Japanese sometimes but that's it! He doesn't use language as crude as that! And why would he show up out of nowhere and ask me to f-fuck him?

"Fuck me Duo." He repeated tightening his arms around me and pushing his body into mine. "I want you to fuck me."

"He-Heero… I uh… what?" I was at a loss for words as his words sank in. It was like a dream and a nightmare all at once.

Thinking quickly I decided to take him home with me. We weren't going to get _anything_ cleared up standing in the middle of a street during a thunderstorm.

"We're not doing anymore talking here." I hissed to him and pulled away from his embrace. Pulling him alongside me I led him towards my house.

I pushed him into the house and closed the door quickly behind me. As soon as the door was closed though Heero pushed me against the wall and kissed me deeply, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

He started pushing against me trapping me between the wall and him. I tried to keep my thoughts in some semblance of coherency and tried to avoid getting lost in the sensation of his lips against mine. It was so familiar and so strange at the same time. The Heero who had kissed me last time had been shy, unsure… but this man… in front of me… he was strong, dominant and he knew what he wanted.

"Heero! Stop!" I pushed him and he stepped back.

I quickly moved away from the wall and him, putting a safe distance between us.

"Look Heero, I don't know what's gotten into you…" My mouth dropped open, my train of thought disappearing. Heero had taken those few moments of the physical separation and decided to strip. He was now standing in front of me completely nude, not conscious about his body at all.

Another thing that had changed about him. I remember the night we were together, Heero would have had sex with clothes on if it could be done.

"Fuck me." Heero said and my mouth went dry.

This is a wet dream come true. A dripping wet, nude Heero asking me to fuck him? It doesn't get anymore perfect than that.

"Heero, what's going on?" I asked, finally finding my voice and managing to make it sound strong.

He walked briskly towards me and then grabbed my head, smashing his lips against mine. I pushed against his chest but he didn't step back. I pushed against his harder and then grabbed his arm ripping him away from me.

"Don't kiss me!" I yelled at him, thoroughly frustrated by his actions.

He looked confused, his eyes dark and sad.

"You don't want to fuck me? Is that it?" He asked, his voice hard and cold but his eyes looked pained.

"No! Yes! I mean not like this!" I stumbled over my thoughts.

He glared at me for a few minutes and the turned away, wrapping his arms around his chest, suddenly looking uncomfortable with his state of undress.

He grabbed his wet jeans and shirt and put them on.

"Don't." I said and he turned to look at me, his eyes bitter. "They're wet, you'll get sick." I mumbled, my words sounding stupid even to me.

"What do you care?" He spat and continued putting his clothes on. "It doesn't matter anyway." He whispered to himself. I knew it was not meant for my ears but I heard it and my curiosity was peaked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He shot me a glare so venomous I actually shrunk back a little from him.

"You don't care! Stop pretending to care!" He yelled at me and I bristled.

"I'm _not_ pretending! At least I don't leave everytime something doesn't go my way!" I yelled back at him.

"I just want you to fuck me! Is that so much to ask? Huh?" He screamed back and I shut up. "I ask _one_ thing of you and I can't even have that! Just one fuck! I'll leave before you even come down from your orgasmic high! You won't ever see me again! Just fuck me!"

Thunder crashed outside and I felt my heart sinking. He had it all wrong. I don't want to _fuck_ him. I want to make love to him. I don't want him to leave right after… I want to wake up next to him for a long, long time…

He had it all wrong…

"You don't understand…" He didn't let me finish as he grabbed me and kissed me hard. He hugged me tightly and refused to let me go.

"Ngh… Heero…" I tried to dislodge him from me but he held on tightly, nibbling on my ear when I turned my lips away from him.

Gathering all my strength I pushed him back… too hard this time as he stumbled and landed awkwardly on the couch. I took that moment to grab his hands and hold them above his head as I straddled his waist to keep him from attacking me again.

When I saw the expectant look in his eyes I realised just how suggestive my new position over him was.

"I'm not going to fuck you." I hissed at him and his eyes narrowed immediately.

"Why not?" He spat, baring his teeth at me. "Wasn't too difficult the first time! Or maybe you were just doing me a favour? Let's all go fuck Heero! How about that?"

Shifting myself so that I was holding his wrists over his head with one hand, I used te other to punch him as hard as I could.

His head snapped to the side but I knew that I hadn't hurt him. Not in the least.

"Don't you dare talk about that time Heero." I warned him. "You walked out on us! You just up and disappeared! Do you know how I felt after you left?"

"Didn't seem like you cared much." He shot back and I reeled. What was he talking about?

"After that night you were ashamed of me! You wouldn't talk to me! You couldn't even look at me! I wanted so badly for that night to have been more than just a fuck but clearly I was wrong about that!" He continued, his eyes looking away from me now. He was trembling and I knew he was cold in his wet clothes but at the moment I was more curious about what had made him think that of me.

"I was never ashamed of you…" I said gently this time. "I didn't realise I wasn't talking to you…" Looking back now though, I can see what made him think that. I had been shy of him. I had worried that I had been nothing more than a quick romp for him and I was afraid of looking too clingy… now I can see that I might have looked too aloof.

"I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter." He said squeezed his eyes shut and I had the distinct feeling he was fighting tears. "I just want to be with you one last time. That's all. No strings attached."

Looking down at his pain, the pain I had somehow caused, made my heart hurt. I had spent all this time blaming Heero leaving when somehow, unknowingly I had been hurting him…

I leaned down and kissed his lips softly, taking my time feeling his lips move underneath mine. The kiss was chaste, no tongue and all lips but it felt more intimate than the few fierce ones we had shared already.

Letting his lips go gently, I nudged his nose trying to get him to open his eyes. He did.

"Please?" He whispered to me and I sighed.

"Heero… please… tell me what's going on?" I asked him, the desperation in his eyes scaring me.

I shook his head but refused to look at me. "It's not important." He said finally.

"Yes it is!" I said strongly and he looked surprised. "Whatever it is it's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try my hardest to make it better! I swear!" I promised him and he blinked in response.

"You want to help me?" He looked confused. "But I'm offering you myself with no consequences... and you want to help me instead?"

"I don't know about you Heero but that's what I'd do for someone I love." I snapped at him thoroughly annoyed by his lack of faith in me. "I'm not going to just use you and throw you out when you clearly have a problem that you need help with!"

"I don't need your help! It was a complete coincidence that I even saw you today!"

"Well too late now. Tell me what's going on." I ordered him.

He looked away from me again, "After I left... J found me..."

I nodded. I had known for a while the scientists were still alive. I was more curious about what happened to him to change him so much.

"He took me back to the lab. I thought he would retrain me or something, maybe make me do odd missions for him... instead he just... kept me there. Kind of like a home, you know?" He shrugged, as much as he could with his arms still above his head.

"So I just hung around. Did odd jobs for him like get the groceries, stuff like that." He swallowed thickly. "I fell in love with you... that night... and I was afraid that you didn't care for me the way I did for you. I worried and obsessed over it. Then I saw you ignoring me. My heart broke... that's why I left... and when J took me with him I thought that at least to him I could be of some use..."

He took a shuddering breath and continued. "I helped him out for three years... kind of grew attached to him too... He was actually quite nice to me when he didn't have to train me as a perfect soldier... and last night... he died last night." He squeezed his eyes shut again, tears leaking out this time. "I don't even know what time! He just died in his sleep! I couldn't wake him up this morning..."

I laid down on top of him, releasing his wrists to hug him tightly, wrapping myself around him completely. His pain hurt me physically. I felt it in my heart and I couldn't do anything to make him feel better...

"I didn't know what to do with myself... then I met you and..." I felt his fingers clutching at my shirt. "I just wanted to feel you one last time... that's all."

"Heero?" I patted his now drying hair gently, my face still buried in his neck. "I love you too okay? I never wanted you to leave... and I still don't... stay with me?" I asked hoping against hope that he'd say yes.

He was silent. When he didn't say anything for a long time I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Heero?" I asked again.

This time though, he spoke.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Every word. Honest."

He bit his lower lip as he thought over the proposal. "I can stay here?" I nodded. "With you?" I nodded again. "Will you fuck me then?" I froze, he was _still _on that?

I shook my head and he frowned. "No? But I thought you said you loved me?"

I smiled at his puzzlement and kissed him softly letting him feel my love through the kiss.

"I'm not going to fuck you Heero." I told him and saw his face darken with disappointment. "I will never_ fuck_ you. But I do want to make love to you... again and again and again..." I whispered against his lips and kissed them again.

I felt him smile against my lips as he deepened the kiss.

And that's how Heero and I got together. I found out a few days later what would have happened had I not bumped into him on that stormy afternoon. A letter arrived in the mail for me, it was from him. It was dated the same day that I saw him. In it he confessed his love for me. He wrote about everything that had happened to him in the past three years... and about Dr. J's death. And most of all... he reassured me again and again that it wasn't my fault...

That day I felt torn between kissing Heero and killing him. I had almost lost him! Forever! He was planning on killing himself? One guy dies and he wants to kill himself?! I actually marched up to the bedroom and shook some common sense into him and made him promise me that should something happen to me he won't go on the self-destruct path.

He never did promise. He just smiled and told me that he'd follow me wherever I went.

I cried when I heard him say that. And then we spent the rest of the day holding and kissing each other.

Having what I have now... I don't know how I spent a whole three years without him.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... half decent... I guess...  



End file.
